Solo si es contigo
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Después del asesinato de Henry, Carol se aleja nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez no lo hará sola, esta vez Daryl estará con ella.


**Eaaaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaa hace muchooo que no escribía, hoy me inspiré viendo las fotos y el video que salió de TWD y quise escribir esto, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

Era una tarde soleada cuando alguien a quien ya se le había hecho costumbre le tocaba el hombro, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

-parece que no aceptas un no por respuesta -decía mientras fijaba la mirada a las olas que servían como un tranquilizante natural.

Desde que Henry fue asesinado y Carol termino su vinculo con Ezekiel, se había refugiado en las playas de Oceanside, la comunidad le había facilitado un pequeño yate pequeño que más bien parecía un bote destartalado sin embargo le funcionaba como una vivienda moderada; la relación con la comunidad de Oceanside era pacifica, de vez en cuando charlaba con sus integrantes, pero mayormente se mantenía alejada, buscando en la soledad la paz que tanto anhelaba.

-sabes que nunca me daré por vencido – dejo caer sus cosas a un costado y se sentó junto a ella.

La relación de Carol con Daryl siempre fue algo más allá, había comenzado como una apoyo en su búsqueda por la pequeña Sophia, luego Carol se dio cuenta que de verdad podía confiar en este hombre, conversaron, se apoyaron, no podían dar un paso hacia adelante sin el otro, a pesar de las circunstancias que los mantuvieron alejados el vinculo entre ellos nunca se rompió, ni siquiera cuando Carol tenia esta especie de "matrimonio" con Ezekiel… Ezekiel, Daryl resintió un poco al ver a Carol con el Rey, tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado quería la felicidad de su mejor amiga, pero por otro no soportaba verlos juntos, el Rey no era mucho de su devoción y al parecer le gustaba mantenerla alejada de Daryl, cuando conoció a Henry sintió deseos de protegerlo, no pudo hacerlo con Sophia pero por este chico lo haría, fue un golpe muy fuerte cuando descubrieron su asesinato, Carol estaba fuera de sí, se quería alejar una vez más, pero esta vez el estaría con ella, a pesar del pedido del Rey de que se mantuviera alejado no lo hizo, él quería estar ahí para ella, quería verla sonreír de nuevo, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que se mudara con ella al yate, el único sorprendido fue el Rey, quería a Carol de vuelta y Daryl no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

-hable con Michonne, las cosas están bien por el momento y volvió a preguntar… -Carol no lo dejo terminar.

-la respuesta como cada vez que regresas es no, no quiero volver. -dijo seria.

-solo me pidió que preguntara de nuevo.

-bueno puedes decirle la misma respuesta.

-hay algo más…-Carol noto como titubeaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? Acabas de decir que todo está bien.

-no es nada de eso.

-¿entonces?

-cuando busque a Michonne no estaba sola, ella estaba con Ezekiel -Carol se puso un poco tensa – ellos se estaban besando. -Daryl noto primero como frunció el ceño extrañada.

-¿es enserio? -resoplo divertida.

-si te digo esto es porque la propia Michonne me dijo que lo hiciera, quiere saber si tu estarías de acuerdo con eso.

-yo no tengo que estar de acuerdo con nada, Ezekiel y yo tuvimos una relación hace tiempo, se acabo y el puede hacer lo que desee.

-no estas molesta con ella?

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿acaso le pedí permiso cuando te mudaste conmigo?

-nosotros no hacemos nada de eso -Carol vio cómo se sonrojaba.

-¿quieres intentarlo? -guiño el ojo burlona.

-para! -le pego en el brazo ante la risa de Carol. -ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees que es hora de regresar?

-¿tu quieres regresar?

-me gustaría poder vigilar a lydia.

-Daryl se que quieres protegerme, pero no hay nada aquí para que tengas que hacerlo, estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho antes, puedes regresar cuando quieras.

-no lo hare sin ti.

-no me hagas sentir culpable.

-no lo hago, solo digo la verdad… no regresare sino es contigo.

Después de una hora más de conversación ambos regresaron al yate y hacían lo que ya parecía una rutina, Carol preparaba la comida que Daryl había traído para la cena, por su parte Daryl se disponía a acomodar las trampas tanto para los peces como para los caminantes.

-la comida esta lista -Carol se asomó para avisarle, Daryl entro y ambos se dispusieron a cenar.

Después de la cena los dos pasaron al camarote, donde solo había una cama muy grande que era en lo que consistía todo el cuarto, una simple cama que ambos compartían, al principio a Daryl le había costado mucho trabajo acceder a dormir en la misma cama, sin embargo dado que solo había una cama y el quería quedarse con Carol ella tuvo que chantajearlo un poco o dormía con ella o dormía fuera del yate, los primeros días fueron incomodos Daryl trataba de despertar mas temprano para evitar hacer algo como abrazarla, algo que ya había pasado, sin embargo al paso de los meses él se fue relajando y ya ninguno de los dos podía dormir sino era en los brazos del otro, para el ojo de los demás esto significaría algo mas que una amistad, sin embargo ellos se negaban a siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Carol al notar que Daryl tenia un rasguño en el brazo cuando este se quitaba la camisa.

-no es nada -mientras Carol le tomaba el brazo para examinarlo -fue el maldito perro se emociono de mas al verme -resoplo alegre.

-puede infectarse.

-es el maldito apocalipsis, un rasguño no me hará nada -Carol rodo los ojos, ambos se dispusieron a cambiarse como si fuera de lo mas normal -ven a la cama.

-solo trenzare mi cabello, últimamente me da muchos problemas…quizás debería cortarlo ¿Qué opinas?

-me gusta de las dos formas.

-bueno esa fue una respuesta muy útil -dijo burlona, luego de trenzarse el cabello se acerco a la cama y Daryl la mantuvo en un fuerte abrazo. -Daryl… -suspiro – quise decir en serio lo de hace rato.

-¿Qué cosa?

-el que vuelvas, se que quieres regresar y yo soy lo que te detiene.

-yo también lo dije en serio, no lo hare sin ti. -la sujeto con más fuerza.

-te estas perdiendo de…

-¿de matar caminantes? -Daryl la interrumpió – solo quiero estar al tanto de Lydia, eso es todo.

-y no lo puedes hacer estando aquí.

-no me iré.

-lo harás… -suspiro y guardo silencio por un segundo -lo harás porque iré contigo. -Daryl la saco de sus brazos para verla confundido.

-¿estás hablando enserio?

\- lo hago.

-no quiero obligarte.

-lo sé, no lo hago solo por ti, aquí es muy tranquilo, pero es una burbuja, necesito la realidad.

-siempre podemos regresar.

\- ¿estarás cargando conmigo por siempre?

\- ¿te parece tan horrible?

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, Daryl el estar conmigo te estas perdiendo de… no sé, tal vez estar en una relación con una mujer.

-no quiero a otra mujer. -resoplo. -¿tú quieres estar con alguien? Tal vez enterarte de lo de Michonne y el Rey te hizo pensar las cosas.

-espero que estés bromeando.

-bueno te enteraste y ahora quieres regresar.

-yo no siento nada por Ezekiel, nada romántico quiero decir, yo me di la oportunidad de estar en pareja con alguien, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿tu estarías bien con eso?

-bueno sería raro porque siempre te he conocido soltero, pero quiero que seas feliz.

-soy feliz -se acerco y la abrazo de nuevo, ambos intercambiaron miradas sin decir una palabra, Carol sabia que lo que estaba por hacer tal vez resultaría desastroso, pero quería intentarlo, salir de dudas, le tomo la cara con las manos y lo acerco a ella lentamente, Daryl se tenso un poco pero no opuso resistencia Carol le rozo los labios y Daryl por instinto cerro los ojos -Que estas…

-¿quieres que pare? -cuestiono Carol nerviosa.

-no -Carol le dio una sonrisa tímida y esta vez lo beso con ansias, el beso fue lento, tenían meses durmiendo juntos, despertando abrazados, cambiándose sin ningún pudor, pero nunca se habían tocado íntimamente, Daryl parecía un poco torpe y Carol vio las dudas en su rostro, sin embargo las despejo al sonreírle y acercarlo mas a ella, esta vez introdujo la lengua en su boca lo cual la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, Carol podía sentir su erección y suspiraba con cada movimiento, ella lo toco haciendo que se estremeciera. -¿estas segura?

-Daryl Dixon me tienes en tu cama más que lista, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-bien! -dijo burlón y esta vez la beso con más fuerza, tocando a tientas el cuerpo de Carol, esta a su vez se incorporo un poco para quitarse la camiseta con la que dormía, Daryl con mas confianza adquirida masajeo sus senos entre largos besos.

\- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

-nunca se nos ocurrió. -Carol resoplo divertida siguiendo con las caricias, le ayudo a deshacerse del pantalón, después de unos minutos Carol estaba lista y se lo hizo saber, las embestidas lentas al principio cobraron fuerza, tal vez Daryl Dixon no había tenido una relación en mucho tiempo, pero sin duda Carol comprobó lo bien que podía satisfacer a una mujer, después de largos gemidos y cuerpos sudorosos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Daryl descanso su cara en el cuello de Carol recobrando la respiración.

-fuimos unos tontos por no hacerlo antes. -decía una Carol aun recuperándose de lo acontecido.

-bueno ya cambiamos eso y no cometeremos ese error de nuevo. -se acerco y le dio un beso tierno.

-¿entonces regresamos?.

-regresamos. -le tomo la mano, Carol sonrió y se acurruco en su pecho, después de unos minutos ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo, el día de mañana no solo regresarían, lo harían como una pareja ante todas las comunidades.

FIN

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, espero volver a retomar el habito de escribir, gracias por leer y aguante al CARYL! XD**


End file.
